


PDA5: Well-suited

by InTheMomentsBetween



Series: Public Displays of Affection [5]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jealous Zero | Gideon, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 4 did not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/pseuds/InTheMomentsBetween
Summary: Zero makes an off-hand comment about Jude's suits. Jude takes it personally. Fortunately Lionel is there to help him get back at Zero.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Public Displays of Affection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481477
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149
Collections: Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude





	PDA5: Well-suited

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I was done with this series but turns out there are more stories about Jude and Zero driving each other crazy to tell. This installment was partially inspired by all of Jude's suits in Season 4 - hot like burning and partially by my guilt over not finishing my longer fic. Plus I cannot resist a jealous Zero story. 
> 
> Thanks to all you readers and writers keeping this fandom alive.

“Good morning, Denise.” Jude gritted out as he stormed past his secretary, slamming his office door. Denise listened for a moment to the sounds of drawers slamming and Jude’s angry mutters before picking up the phone.

“Mrs. Kinkade? I’m afraid we have a level 3 this morning. Yes, he just came in. Status? He said good morning but didn’t stop to ask how I was doing; his tie is crooked and doesn’t match his suit; he’s obviously been running his hands through his hair again - which reminds me, I need to book him a haircut. What’s he doing right now? Oh, he’s still slamming things and muttering to himself. He didn’t even have his usual coffee with him. Indeed. Yes, I agree, Mrs. Kinkade, definitely Zero related. Shall I clear his calendar? Great, I’ll see you in 10 minutes.” Denise hung up the phone satisfied. Mrs. Kinkade always seemed to know how to handle her boss when the normally level-headed man and his absolutely not-level headed boyfriend were fighting.

Getting up from her desk, Denise started making a coffee just the way Jude liked. Jude didn’t believe that secretaries should have to make their boss’ coffee, so he never asked – even when he needed one. Which was why Denise didn’t mind making him one now. Between the caffeine and Lionel’s intervention, she hoped it would enough to fix whatever Zero had done now.

Jude was still slamming things around his desk when Lionel waltzed in. Mrs. Lionel Davenport Kinkade, actress, media mogul and all around badass, does not knock. Lionel watched as her best friend continued to mutter to himself, not having noticed his new visitor. She took in Jude’s appearance, he really did need that haircut, his shirt was untucked and, oh my god, where did he get that tie? Lionel waited another minute before pointedly clearing her throat, enjoying watching Jude jump slightly. He looked guiltily at the mess of papers strewn around his desk and on the floor. For Jude, being caught with a messy desk was worse than being caught having sex on it (he knew this from experience).

“Lionel, what are you doing here? Listen I can’t talk right now, I’ve got Marketing coming in at 9 to discuss the new campaign --”

“No, you don’t. Denise cancelled it.”

“What, why?”

Lionel just raised an eyebrow letting her eyes scan around the office not bothering to answer.

Jude looked around as if seeing the extent of the mess for the first time. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh. What has he done now?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“Why do you think Zero has done something? I could be upset about something else. My life doesn’t revolve around that shallow, self-absorbed, inconsiderate, obviously blind narcissist!”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing socks?”

Jude looked down, scandalized by his bare ankles.

“Shit! I, uh, might have left the house a bit quickly today.”

“You don’t say.” Lionel drawled out, smirking. Seeing the flush on his face, Lionel took pity on her friend. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Are my suits ugly?” Jude asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Lionel did a quick doubletake, not following the conversation. “What?”

“Are my suits ugly?”

Lionel glanced at the too big blazer in an undetermined shade of brown that Jude was wearing and dodged for all she was worth.

Feigning a sudden interest in the trophies lining Jude’s well, she hedged, “Why do you ask?”

Jude narrowed his eyes, familiar with when his friend was avoiding answering a question.

“Just answer the question, Lionel, are my suits ugly?”

“Well, this one would be better with socks.” Lionel joked, hoping to distract Jude from his original question. She should have known better. When Jude got something into his head, there really was no distracting him. Except -

“Did Zero say something about your suits? Is that why you’re so upset this morning?” Lionel felt absolutely no shame in throwing Zero under the bus. Jude’s boyfriend was an asshole. Sure, he and Lionel got along now but that didn’t mean that Lionel wasn’t going to use everything she could to distract Jude. And nothing distracted Jude more than Zero.

Sure enough, at the mention of the other man’s name, Jude’s face flushed again and he gripped his hair in frustration.

“Yes! He called my suit a monstrosity.” _Lionel silently agreed_. “Said this tie was a crime against humanity.” _True “_ and had nerve to ask what colour this shirt actually is!” _(Lionel also didn’t know...beige? Grey? Greige?_

Lionel hummed sympathetically but didn’t say anything as Jude continue to rant.

“I mean, who even cares if my belt matches my shoes? And what is wrong with these shoes, they’re comfortable. My watch is fine – I don’t need a Rolex to tell time. Not everyone is as obsessed with how they look as he is! Lionel? Lionel? Are you listening to me?”

“Of course, I am. Zero is a jerk. You knew this when you decided to fall in love with him.”

“I know.” Jude sighed, “Why couldn’t I have decided to have my great gay awakening over someone a little nicer?”

As much as Lionel didn’t mind throwing Zero under the bus to protect herself, she didn’t like to see Jude questioning his relationship. Jude and Zero were 100 times better together than apart and there was no denying that the baller loved Jude to the moon and back.

“You know he loves you, Jude.”

Jude sighed again, “I know. He just can be such a dick sometimes!”

Lionel circled back to her original question. “What did he do this time?”

“He asked me if I was actively trying to match the walls in my office with my wardrobe.”

Lionel quickly stifled a laugh at Jude’s glare. Sure, he was a jerk, but Zero was surprisingly accurate in his assessment of Jude’s particular aesthetic. Honestly, how many shades of mud brown could one man own?

“He said that the reason nobody noticed me is because I blend into the furniture.”

Lionel stopped laughing, immediately upset for her friend.

“He said that?”

“Yeah.”

“He actually said that nobody notices you?”

“Well, he’s not wrong. It’s not like men were beating down my door before he came along. And think of everything I did to try to get Oscar’s attention.”

Lionel pressed her lips together to avoid giving voice to exactly what she thought of Oscar Kinkade and his treatment of Jude. It wasn’t anything that he hadn’t heard before. And although Jude no longer craved his validation, Oscar was still his father and it was a sensitive subject. 

Lionel didn’t like that Zero’s careless words had brought up those old feelings of worthlessness for Jude. No one, and she meant no one, got to make Jude feel like any less than the amazing, beautiful person that he was. Not on her watch. Zero didn’t think people noticed Jude? Well, they would show him!

“When is your next public event with Zero?”

Jude blinked, coming out of his morose thoughts at Lionel’s random change of topic.  
  
“What, why?”

“Humor me. When is it?”

“Well, we have that fundraiser tomorrow night to raise awareness for LGTBQIA athletes.”

“The one with all the famous “out” athletes?”

“Yes, I guess.”

“So, you will essentially be surrounded by some of the hottest gay men in the country?”

“Sure, I guess, but what does this have to do with what Zero said?”

Lionel could feel the evil smile creeping across her face as a plan started to formulated in her mind.

“Get your coat, Jude.”

“Why?”

“We’re going shopping for something for tomorrow night.”

“I don’t need anything; I was just going to wear my blue three-piece.”

Lionel repressed a shudder at the thought of that insult to the colour blue.

“Do you want to show Zero how wrong he is or not?”

“Of course, I do. Um... about which part exactly?”

Lionel’s smile could only be described as shark-like. Jude did not feel reassured.

Lionel rubbed her hands together with glee. “Zero thinks that people don’t notice you. We’re going to show him just how wrong he is.”

Jude couldn’t help but get caught up in his friend’s excitement. He grabbed his coat and keys from where he’d thrown them on the floor.

“Alright! Let’s go.”

Lionel laughed, clapping her hands as she led Jude out of the office. “This is going to be amazing.”

They waved to Denise as they passed by giggling like kids. Denise smiled and was just about to take a sip of the coffee she had prepared for Jude when she heard him ask:

“Lionel?”

“Yes?”

“Are my suits really that ugly?”

“Hideous, Jude, they’re hideous.”

Denise laughed out loud in the now quiet office. She really did like Lionel Davenport Kinkade.

*****

Zero had already forgotten his throwaway comment by the time he arrived at the area. He’d just been teasing Jude. And although Jude’s suits were definitely horrible, Zero didn’t care what he wore – Jude was the most beautiful person Zero had ever seen. Sometimes he wondered how more people didn’t seem to recognize how amazing Jude was. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it because it meant that he got to keep Jude to himself. No one else got to see the smooth, tanned skin that covered his whole body, his skin tone making it seem like he was sun-kissed all over – including on his absolutely delicious ass. Zero had spent hours one day trying to get Jude to admit that he went to a tanning booth to get that perfect colouring. Jude had looked at him like he was crazy and dismissed his suggestion as ludicrous. When did Jude have time to go to a tanning booth? Zero had tackled the younger man and took it upon himself to inspect every inch of Jude to find a tan line. Jude had been laughing like a child as Zero tickled him, running his fingers into every nook and cranny of Jude’s body. Zero loved seeing Jude so carefree. They’d come so far together from their tortured beginnings. Zero planned to spend the rest of his life making Jude laugh like that – no matter what he wore.

Zero had just started picturing slowly peeling Jude out of the ugly suit he’d been wearing that morning – _and seriously, where did he even find suits that fit that badly_ – when Coach’s voice interrupted his decidedly wicked thoughts.

“Zero, are we inconveniencing you?”

Zero snapped to attention, blushing slightly as he realized he’d come to a complete stop in the middle of the court while thinking about Jude.

“Ah, leave him alone, Coach,” one of the other players, Larosa, laughed “he’s in looooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee”.

“I don’t think he was thinking about love just now.” Another player, Mason, commented drily.

“Ew!” One of the younger players, Wright, this time. “Does he need to think of it while we’re all watching him?”

Zero smiled and graciously accepted his teammate’s teasing knowing that it would never have happened a year ago, pre-Jude.

“Sorry, Coach. Won’t happen again.”

Pete relaxed the scowl on his face, secretly pleased to see the troubled baller happy. Just not during his practice. “See that it doesn’t.” Turning back to the team, he barked out, “Hey, you comedians?” Larosa, Mason and Wright looked up from where they were still snickering. “100 burpees! Go!” Pete smiled sadistically at the predictable round of complaints. “Still think you’re funny?”

The three exchanged a look as they prepared themselves for the world of pain coming their way. “Hell yeah, Coach!”

“Idiots.” Coach sighed, but there was no real heat behind it.

Zero finished practice without embarrassing himself any further and went about his regular training routine for the rest of the day.

Considering his thoughts this morning, he was seriously looking forward to undressing Jude when they got home from work. Which is why he was more even disappointed than usual when Jude texted him to say that he would be staying over at Lionel’s so they could both go to a meeting outside the arena in the morning.

When Zero texted to see if Jude wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow, Jude said that he wouldn’t be back until the afternoon and would just meet Zero at tomorrow’s fundraiser.

Shit! Zero had completely forgotten about the fundraiser. Thank god Jude was good at keeping track of their social obligations. Zero would happily spend his life in track pants, wrapped around Jude on their shared couch, and never leave the house.

Zero resigned himself to not seeing Jude for a full 24 hours and picked up the phone to call his stylist about an outfit for tomorrow night.

**********

Lionel smiled for the cameras while digging her fingers into Jude’s arm. “Stop fidgeting!”

“Are you sure this suit isn’t too tight?” Jude asked for what had to be the 50th time.

“It isn’t too tight.” Lionel reassured Jude while giving a practiced sultry look to one of the many photographers watching their entrance.

“I still think I should have worn a tie, Lionel. This is a formal event after all.”

The second they passed through the doors to the hotel where the event was being held, Lionel dropped her smiles and turned Jude to face her.

“Jude, honey. Listen to Lionel. You look amazing.” Taking a step back, Lionel inspected her handiwork. Being a famous actress had its perks. One of them being being able to pick up the phone and have the top designers willing to drop everything in order to make a bespoke suit in less than 24 hours. She and Jude has spent the day at Domenico Dolce’s -of Dolce and Gabana fame, thank you very much - house drinking champagne while every inch of Jude was measured. Lionel thought that it was a stroke of genius to have Jude’s suit designed by Zero’s favorite brand.

And they had really outdone themselves. The sleek lines of the charcoal blue suit, hugged Jude’s muscular legs and shoulders, leaving nothing to the imagination. His incredible blue eyes, usually muted by his regular brown tones, popped out, a perfect match for the artfully disheveled appearance of his dress shirt. With no tie, the top two buttons of the shirt were undone, showing off Jude’s long neck and its smattering of moles. Combined with artfully tousled hair, Jude looked like he’d just been thoroughly ravished and wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Zero was going to lose his shit. Lionel could not wait.

Grabbing them both a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Lionel handed one to Jude. “Time to put on your big girl panties, Jude.” The reference to her ridiculous instructions for Jude to seduce Lucas made Jude snap out of his nervousness.

“I don’t think they’d fit under these pants.” he quipped.

Happy to see her friend looking confident again, Lionel took his arm and led him into the reception hall. “Let’s go, Jude. Let’s show Zero just how ‘unnoticeable’ you are.”

Zero was bored. So, so bored. Where was Jude? Normally, Jude would be beside him at these things, making snide commentary about who was sleeping with whom; who was secretly broke or had a drug habit; who had set up his wife and his mistress in the same apartment building because it was more convenient for him – until they found out. Zero had never succeeded in breaking Jude of his habit of digging up information on people. Not that he’d tried too hard. Jude’s knowing everybody’s secrets had come in handy for them a time or two. Zero was reformed, but he wasn’t a saint.

Zero was pulling out his phone to call Jude when Coach came to stand beside him. Coach was as straight as they came but he had always been 100% behind Zero after he’d come out to the world on national TV.

“Hey Coach, thanks for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Zero. It makes my blood boil to think that people still think they have to hide their sexuality in order to become a professional athlete. As if where you like to stick your dick has any impact on whether you can play ball or not.”

Zero barked out a laugh at Coach’s blunt assertion. The man’s direct approach to things were why he and Zero now got along, even though the other man would never be Jude’s biggest fan.

“Why are you here alone? Where’s your other half?”

“Jude’s coming with Lionel.” Zero noticed the slight tightening around Pete’s mouth at the mention of his ex-wife but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t any of his business but Zero didn’t understand why Pete was still with Sloan when he clearly wasn’t over Lionel. Not that he cared really. The only relationship he cared about was his own. Speaking of, he checked his phone to see if Jude had sent a message about being late.

Just then, a big hand slapped down on his shoulder. Zero looked up and smiled at Ryan Donovan, a tight end for the New England Patriots who had surprised everyone by proposing to his boyfriend, another Patriot, on the field right after they won the Super Bowl. Zero liked to joke that Ryan had copied his and Jude’s famous courtside kiss. Ryan would quip back that “at least he’d put a ring on it.” Jude and Zero hadn’t really talked about marriage but it was something that Zero had been thinking about a lot lately. He’d like to see Jude wearing his ring – telling the world that he was Zero’s and only Zero’s.

“Your man is looking fine tonight, Zero! I mean, I am a taken man, but that ass would tempt a saint.”

Zero gave his friend a confused look, “What are you talking about?”

“Jude? You know, your boyfriend? The one whose leg you practically peed on at that charity basketball game?”

“Jude’s here?” Zero started looking around the room frantically.

The footballer gave his friend a funny look, “Um, yeah, I saw him by the bar talking to one of the hockey execs. You know the really rich one that just broke up with that twink from motocross.”

Zero had no idea who Ryan was talking about but turned towards the bar, his eyes searching for Jude, looking for the familiar three-piece blue suit that he was inevitably wearing. Zero’s eyes lingered for a moment on a very nicely sculpted ass in tight pants before continuing to look for Jude. He caught sight of Lionel standing very close to a young, well-built man at least 15 years younger than her. “Go Lionel!” Zero thought to himself. He didn’t want to risk Coach Davenport’s wrath by saying it out loud. The man could really hold a grudge.

Zero watched as Lionel gave the young man a sultry smile and made her way over to man with the sculpted ass. Her face softening as she wrapped a casual arm around the man’s waist. The act lifting the man’s blazer up, revealing two perfect globes under the stretched fabric. Zero narrowed his eyes. Lionel was a practiced actress and knew how to give off a friendly impression, but there were very few people that Lionel would voluntarily touch. In fact, there was only one. Jude. Zero let his eyes sweep the other man from head to toe, recognizing the broad shoulders, tapering to a narrow waist, the long legs encased in the semi-shiny fabric. And that ass – how had he not recognized it immediately? Zero spent a good portion of every day thinking about, or even better, touching that ass.

“What is he wearing?” Zero practically growled.

“Dolce and Gabana if I’m not mistaken.” Ryan laughed, very clearly enjoying his friend’s discomfort. What could he say, he was an asshole.

Zero blinked, “Jude doesn’t own any Dolce and Gabana.”

“He does now.” Coach Davenport chipped in, “And I have to say, it looks damn good on him. You know, I’ve never really experimented with m--”

“Stop right there, Coach. If you ever want to win another title, you will not finish that sentence.”

Coach just laughed as he and Ryan shared a fist bump.

“He’s staring.” Lionel leaned into Jude’s ear. “Zero has seen you and he is definitely staring.”

“Oh, maybe I should go talk to him?”

“Don’t you dare. Let him come to you. Plus, there are so many other people who want to talk to you.”

Lionel led Jude away from the decidedly disappoint hockey executive and introduced Jude to a group of up and coming college basketball players.

Jude quickly forgot about going over to Zero as he started to talk ball. 

After a few minutes, Jude noticed that most of the group had slipped away and it was just him and one of the older players from the group. He was younger than Jude but old enough that Jude didn’t feel like a pervert when he noticed how attractive the other man was.

The man noticed Jude’s gaze and smiled flirtatiously. “So, you’re the famous Jude Kinkade.” Jude blushed and stammered, “I’m not famous.” “Please. You are the youngest EVP in the NBA, heir to the Kinkade dynasty and you got one of the biggest bad boys in the league to settle down. Though, seeing you up close – and in that suit – I can see why.”

Jude didn’t know how to respond to the blatant flirting. People normally didn’t flirt with him. Whether that was because they just didn’t notice him or because Zero was notoriously territorial, Jude didn’t know. But it did leave him not knowing what to say.

The younger man took pity on Jude and stuck out his hand. “I’m Mark Delacroix.” Jude automatically shook the other man’s hand. “Wait, Delacroix? From University of Virginia?” “That’s me.” Jude didn’t realize that he was still holding the other man’s hand as he began to gush “Man, you were amazing in the NCAA Division 1 finals last year. That three-pointer to win the game, incredible!” The young baller smiled under Jude’s sincere praise, keeping Jude’s hand in his.

“Who the fuck is that?” Zero snarled, watching as one of the young men Jude was talking to subtlely edged out the rest of the group until it was just him and Jude. Zero did not like the way that the man was looking at Jude. Like he was a piece of meat and the man was starving. Jude was much more than a piece of meat. He was smart, funny, beautiful, considerate – and currently holding the other man’s hand!!!

“That’s Mark Delacroix. He’s a first round draft pick from Virginia.”

Zero scowled, “He’s a baller?” Zero knew that Jude had a weakness for basketball players. He was proof of that. “He any good?”

Coach was outright laughing at Zero’s jealousy now. “Yeah, from what I hear, he’s got some really good, uh, moves.”

Using their still joined hands, Mark took a step closer to Jude, tilting his head up to look at the brunette through his eyelashes. ”So, you’ve heard of me then?” Jude swallowed, noticing their proximity. Jude was a bit flustered but couldn’t deny that the blatant appreciation was a salve to his bruised ego. It didn’t hurt that he knew Zero was watching. He wondered if the other man was noticing the attention that Jude was getting.

Zero watched the young man flirt with Jude, telling himself that it was fine. He wasn’t jealous. It was good for Jude to talk to new talent. They would need some new recruits for next season – obviously not the guy talking to Jude right now, he was clearly an asshole and a second string player at best – but maybe he knew some good, less attractive, players that they could consider. Zero felt himself relax as he talked himself down. He congratulated himself on his maturity. He was still congratulating himself when he saw Jude return the man’s smile. As he felt the champagne flute he’d been holding shatter in his grip, Zero resigned himself to yet another embarrassing public display. Really, Jude had no one to blame but himself this time.

Unaware of the storm brewing across the room, Jude returned the other man’s flirtatious look, more comfortable now that he saw an opportunity for business. “Of course, I’ve heard of you. We tried to draft you, but you choose Golden State instead.”

“Well, they did make me a very attractive offer.” The other man teased.

“Did they?”

“Yes, but I haven’t signed the contract yet.”

Jude promptly forgot about his new suit and the attention he’d been receiving. He forgot about trying to make Zero jealous. This was a contract negotiation now, and Jude was in his element. “Really? So, there’s still a chance for us to steal you away?”

Mark bit his lip, looking at Jude. “I don’t think I’d mind very much, if you were the one doing the stealing.”

Jude’s eyes shone beautifully as his analytical brain worked furiously to dig up all the info he had on Mark Delacroix to see what they could offer him to join the Devils. Mark could feel his heart beating faster as Jude’s intelligent eyes focused solely on him. Jesus, this man was beautiful. All Mark wanted to do was peel him out of tight jacket and lick the delicious looking moles on his neck. He hardly heard Jude’s next question as he imagined what how those tendons would taste under his tongue.

“So, what could we offer you to get you to join the Devils? We can match whatever amount they’ve promised you.”

Bringing his brain back online, Mark licked his lips. “Well, I think that I would want a more personal incentive.”

“Name it.”

Mark stepped even closer to Jude, lowering his voice, “First, I would want a penthouse apartment, with a giant bed.”

“Consider it done.”’

“Second, I’d want to see what it is that you are –”

Jude gave Mark as puzzled look as he simply stopped talking in the middle of his list of demands, taking a giant step away from Jude.

“That I’m what?” Jude prompted trying to get the man back on track.

The young baller didn’t say anything, growing pale as he looked somewhere over Jude’s shoulder.

Jude felt the adrenaline of the trying to close a deal fade away, only to be replaced by a different kind of adrenaline. It seems Zero had indeed noticed the new suit.

“Zero’s coming over here, isn’t he?”

“Y-yes,” Mark stuttered, “and he looks really mad too.”

Jude tried to smile reassuringly before turning to watch Zero storm up beside them.

“Hello, Gideon.”

Zero scowled, “Don’t you hello Gideon me right now, Kinkade.”

“You’re being rude, Zero. Let me introduce you to Mark Delacroix. We were just talking about having him join the Devils.”

Zero blanched, “Oh hell, no! He is NOT coming to play for the Devils.”

“That’s not your call to make, Zero.”

“The hell it’s not!” Zero crowded into Jude space, “I’m the captain.”

“And I’m the EVP. Your boss.” Jude shot back, not at all intimidated by Zero’s posturing. Turned on, yes, intimidated, no.

The young baller looked between the two men, not wanting to get in the middle, but not really knowing how to delicately extract himself – since Jude was still holding his hand.

“Um, Jude – “

“That’s Mr Kinkade to you, rookie!” Zero’s thunderous expression causing the younger man to step back even further, accidentally drawing attention to where his hand was still intwined in Jude’s.

Zero grabbed their wrists, pulling them apart.

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Zero, I really didn’t mean anything by it, I –”

“Scram!” Mark did not need to be told twice as he scrambled back to his friends, turning back when Zero called his name.

“And Delacroix? You may want to be sick the next time Golden State plays the Devils.”

Zero turned back to see Jude smirking at him.

“Did you just threaten a child, Gideon?”

“I don’t like how he was looking at you.”

“We were talking shop, Zero. I was only trying to recruit him to play ball for us.”

“Well, he definitely wanted to play with your balls.”

Jude couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him at Zero’s crassness, unable to stay mad at his temperamental boyfriend.

“Well, it’s just too bad then that my balls are already taken, isn’t it?”

Zero smiled, settling at Jude’s words. “Damn right they are.”

“Come on, caveman, I’ll buy you a drink.”

Zero followed Jude as he headed back towards the bar, blatantly admiring the way the fabric of his suit molded to the subtle shift of his ass muscles as he walked. Zero had plans for that ass later.

“Ah, I was hoping you’d be back.”

Zero’s eyes snapped up to see the hockey exec from earlier smiling hungrily at Jude. His gaze dropping to the open collar of his shirt.

Seeming not to notice Zero, the older man leaned into Jude, “I was hoping we could go somewhere,” he paused, letting his eyes trail over Jude from head to toe, “and talk.”

Zero felt his fragile hold on his temper snap as he reached around Jude’s waist and pulled him back into his chest. He glared at the other man, who seemed confused to see Zero there.

“Oh, hey, you’re that basketball player…the one who kissed the guy in the horrible suit on national TV…”

The executives voice trailed off as he looked between Zero and Jude, understanding dawning on his face.

“Yes, I am _that_ basketball player. And his suit was fine. All his suits are fine. In fact, they are so fine, he will never be wearing any other suits again!”

Zero said the last line as he started dragging a laughing Jude towards the door.

Jude threw Lionel a thumbs up as Zero continued to manhandle him out to the lobby. When they were finally outside the hall, Zero pushed Jude up against the wall, moaning as he cupped his hands around the ass that had been tormenting him all night. Pushing his face into Jude’s collar, Zero left a trail of scorching kisses along Jude’s neck, up to his jawline and finally taking Jude’s mouth in his.

Both were breathing heavy by the time they pulled apart. 

“So,” Jude asked, “did you like my new suit, Gideon?”

Zero groaned, the smug smile, combined with Jude’s just kissed lips, made the man even more irresistible. Zero need to get him away from there before anyone else could see him like this.

Zero began tugging Jude towards the exit. “We’re going home.”

Jude didn’t budge. “You didn’t answer my question, Gideon. Did you like my new suit?”

Realizing Jude wouldn’t move until he answered him, Zero sighed out, “Yes, Jude, I like your new suit. You are hot like burning in your new suit. Can we go home now so that I can get you out of your new suit before I explode?”

Jude laughed and linked his hand with Zero, walking towards the door. “Come on then, what are you waiting for?”

Zero smiled fondly at his laughing boyfriend.

*******

Later that night, after Zero had fulfilled his promise to peel Jude out of his new suit and was lazily running his hands down Jude’s back. 

“Jude?”

“Hmmm?” Jude responded sleepily, a sated smile on his face.

“Did you like your new suit?”

“Yes, I do.”

“That’s too bad.” Zero lamented

“Why?”

Zero gave the ass that had been tormenting him all night a hard squeeze.

“Because you are never wearing it again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Update on Season 5. The last two chapters are all mapped out, I just can't seem to bring myself to actually write them. Maybe I'm not quite ready to let my boys go yet?? Or maybe I'm just lazy. I will finish it, I promise. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed revisiting this series with me.


End file.
